


One In A Million

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Draco Malfoy's story of love...





	One In A Million

Draco Malfoy sat watching the beautiful brunette from afar; her tears fell down her face. His hardened heart softened slightly as he watched the redhead verbally tear into this beautiful woman. He noticed that she gave as good as she got and as he watched his son from the corner of his eye, he reflected over the years and how even now, while her marriage appeared to be falling down around her ankles, the woman entranced him. Life couldn’t have positioned him in a better place than he was in right now as he watched the red headed man storm off; leaving the tearful brunette slumped over on the bench. 

She wakes up with the sun she throws on her robes hoping her hair will go right the 2nd time around. The day has begun the lines at the door, creating spells until she can’t take anymore. I see it in her broken smile, oh I wish I could tell her “You’re one in a million, you’re going the distance babe you’re gonna work it out someday,” wish I could tell her you’re one in a million, but you never even look my way.

As he continued to watch her, he let the memories wash over him. 

In their third year, he noticed her alone in the library, with tears threatening to fall. Draco was sitting a couple of tables down from Hermione. He had heard the gossip in the Slytherin common room, that she had had a big row with Boy Wonder and the Weasel. 

He had no idea of when these feelings he was hiding had started up, but lately he found himself teasing and calling her names more often than usual, just so that he could talk to her and have her talk to him. He knew that this was not the way to go about things and that it only made her hate him more, but Draco didn’t know how to handle this feeling. He had never felt it before, and this was the mudblood after all; he didn’t want these feelings … but at the same time he couldn’t imagine living without them. 

He stared at her as she took a deep breath, refusing the tears that so desperately wanted to fall and once again immersed herself into the book she was reading. 'She looks so tired,' the boy thought to himself. He had also heard many rumours about how many classes she was taking, and he was intrigued like most people at how she was managing it. 

He saw the Weasley girl come in and sit down opposite the brunette. His eyes could not leave her form; he saw her face light up at her friend’s arrival, but the smile was not her usual. Something was missing from it, and he so wanted to be the reason for it to come back. He shook his head and let his eyes depart the vision of beauty and stare at the books that held no interest for him. 

'The feelings will fade,' he thought to himself. There were plenty of more attractive girls in the school who would take his interest sooner or later …. He couldn’t quite get rid of the niggling feeling, however, in the back of his mind that said to him, 'but she’s one in a million.' 

No she never looks my way; she never, never ever looks my way.

Then in their fourth year, with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, Draco was waiting in the entrance hall for the Yule Ball to start. He had to admit, she looked better than usual, but even so, the girl irritated him. She was just so clingy, but she was an easy excuse to use for why the Slytherin Prince didn’t have a girlfriend; he had Pansy. While he hated the insinuations that this implied on his character, it gave him all the time in the world to think about Hermione Granger, a girl who never looked at him unless it was in reply to something spiteful or mean that he had said to her. He could still feel her touch on his face from where she had slapped him so hard and forcefully in their third year.

They were all standing in the entrance hall waiting for the Durmstrang students. He noticed Potter wearing robes of bottle green and a Patil twin on his arm with the other on Weasley’s. He had to chuckle because he looked like he was wearing a pair of curtains. Draco didn’t see, however, the beauty that he was so desperate to lay his eyes on. Surely she would look stunning tonight. Draco was pleased to note that she hadn’t partnered with either Weasel or the Boy Wonder here tonight. Maybe she was alone, the boy had a secretly hoped, not to see her dateless of course, but just knowing … even if he couldn’t have her no one else would be by her side. 

The big doors opened to the hall and the students started to file in. Krum had a gorgeous girl on his arm in robes of periwinkle blue, but Draco ignored her, still looking for Hermione. The champions and their partners started to file past the other students and then he saw her. She was Krum’s partner, and she looked absolutely stunning … so beautiful and his heart beat a little bit faster, wishing indeed that the girl who was one in a million was on his arm right now instead of the other mans. 

She ties up her hair, her make up is smeared, wiping the tears that she wants no one to see. She screams in the pain, I hear every word, why don’t they know how beautiful she is?

During Easter of his seventh year, Draco was home for his holidays. What an awful year he had. He had failed to kill Dumbledore, been tortured by the Dark Lord (the Lord he did not even want to serve), and was now living his life in fear that at any moment he or his parents would end up dead due to his disobedience. But most of all, the shining beacon he had to keep him strong had left school. She was with Potter, hiding, fearing for their lives just as much as he was, but they were fighting to save everyone else from the Dark Lord's reign of terror, while he was fighting to save his own hide. He had no idea if Hermione was even still alive. He assumed she was as there had been no mention amongst the camp of their deaths, and he knew that the death eaters would have been rejoicing if that had indeed happened. 

Draco knew he had no right to be missing the girl. Merlin knows he had never been nice to her, despite the feelings he now carried in his heart and had done for the past four years for her. She had no idea he hadn’t wanted to kill his former headmaster but was forced to try, just to save his life. He didn’t want to die without feeling her touch again, even if it meant another slap or worse. 

Draco was sitting in a comfy armchair within the drawing room, a book lying in his lap as he let his thoughts wander. Suddenly a commotion came from in the hall and a crowd of people rushed in. 

His heart stood still as he recognised her face. She wasn’t looking at him, but he knew it was her. He saw Weasley and what looked like a jinxed Potter within the crowd of people. His heart raced, what was he going to do? The woman he loved was in grave danger as were her friends. His mother called to him telling him to come here and examine their captives to see if it was indeed Potter. 

Draco approached Potter and pretended to look closely. He didn’t need to, he knew it was him, but he had to protect them. 

“Well Draco?” his father asked excitedly. “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?” 

“I can’t … I can’t be sure,” the boy replied hoping he wouldn’t be questioned further to identify Potter. 

His father moved close to Potter, looking intently, trying to find a feature most recognisable, and he called his son over to come and get a closer look. Draco did so reluctantly. He told his father once again that he didn’t know and withdrew to stand by his mother by the fireplace, his eyes drawn to a scared looking Hermione. He wanted to run to her and envelope her in his arms. He wasn’t sure however who would kill him first, Hermione or the room full of death eaters. 

He was brought from his thoughts as his mother shouted at him, “Look Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?” 

Draco was startled. How did he answer? Send the girl he now knew he was in love with to her death or send himself to his own? Knowing that no matter which way he answered, he would die, either for real or from a broken heart. 

“I … maybe … yeah.” He kicked himself. 'You just told them yes,' his brain screamed at him. 

He was so distracted at his own thoughts that he didn’t see his father getting excited at the sight of Weasley until he was asked again, “It’s Potters friend! Draco look at him. Isn’t it Arthur Weasley’s son, what’s his name?” 

“Yeah, it could be,” Draco replied again, trying to sound as unsure as possible. He already knew his parents knew who the trio was. He desperately tried to be as unhelpful as possible. He had his back to the situation now, no longer able to watch the scene unfolding before him. 

He heard his aunt come into the room and knew things could only get worse from here on out. He tuned them all out amidst the arguing about who was to call the Dark Lord. He didn’t know how he could save Hermione, and he knew he was a coward. He didn’t deserve her love, and that was why he had never got it, never even received a kind look from her. 

Suddenly he was called by his aunt this time to dispose of the men she had stunned. He did as she wished, and when he returned, only Hermione remained in the room on her knees in front of Bellatrix. He wondered where they had taken Potter and Weasley, but his question was never answered as he listened to what Bellatrix was asking a very scared Hermione, and then before he knew it was happening, he heard his aunt scream.

“CRUCIO!” 

Hermione’s heart splitting screams echoed around the room, her pain as clear as day. His aunt did it over and over again, and at one point Hermione’s scream hid his own shout of "stop" as he watched, horrified at what these people - his family - were doing to this woman who was so beautiful, and could they just not see it? 

Just see it in my broken smile, oh I wish I could tell her “you’re one in a million, you’re going the distance babe, you’re gonna work it out someday,” wish I could tell her, “you’re one in a million,” but you never even look my way.

Even years later after she had escaped; her screams had haunted him every night. They hadn’t stopped, even after he knew she was alive and the war had ended. He had a feeling those screams would never leave him.

He saw her yet again at Platform 9 3/4's when it was time to take his son to Hogwarts for the first time. She had married the Weasel and had two children by him, and he had married a woman he met later on after the war. He wasn’t particularly happy. He didn’t think he ever would be. He had a beautiful son, and that was his one and only redeeming quality he felt. His son was whom he lived for. That and the most miniscule chance that maybe one day he would be able to love Hermione and have her love him in return. He knew it was a ridiculous thought, but he held it close to his heart even so. When the smoke cleared on the platform, he saw the woman he so desperately wanted to be his, standing with her friends and family. He nodded at Potter and Weasley, and then looked away, waving goodbye to his son. But before he left the platform, he took one more fleeting look and smiled in her direction, even though he knew she wasn’t looking at him. If anyone was looking at him, they would have seen his broken smile, so unlike his usual smirk. 

If I could be the light that guides you through the darkness baby, if I could be the one who could change the ending to your story, I’d be one in a million; I’d be one in a million.

Someday I will tell her…

Coming back to the present and out of his memories, he saw that the red headed weasel had left. Draco’s son was still playing happily on his broomstick, and the woman he had longed for, for so many years was within his grasp; she was alone and so was he. His wife had left him two years ago. He had neglected her. She had been right to leave him. The fact that it hadn’t bothered the man showed how right she was in her decision. He watched as the brunette pulled something off her finger, he guessed correctly a wedding ring, as she threw it into the grass ahead of her. She sat back up and composed herself, and he knew it was now or never as he stood up. He had to tell her; 

She was one in a million.


End file.
